The present invention relates to an anti-theft hang tag or label of the type that is attached to a product or article and includes an electronic surveillance device secured within the tag.
Various electronic devices are known which can be laminated into a tag or label to assist in the prevention of theft. Such electronic devices are generally printed circuit devices that transmit and/or receive a signal so as to trigger an alarm when in proximity of a compatible detector. Such electronic devices may also include electronic memory that contains product information that can be encoded into a signal used to identify the product when the signal is decoded by an appropriate decoding receiver. These electronic devices, which will be collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9celectric article surveillance (EAS)xe2x80x9d devices, are commercially available. Examples of such EAS devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,336; 5,955,951; 5,982,284 and 6,254,953.
On problem associated with an anti-theft hang tag is that if a potential shoplifter recognizes the tag as an anti-theft device, there may be an attempt to remove the tag from the merchandise. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tag, such as a hang tag wherein the EAS device is hidden and less obtrusive, making it less identifiable to potential shop lifters. In addition, it is desirable to provide a hang tag of such size and configuration that can be attached to an article or merchandise in a manner that will allow a potential purchaser to try-on or examine the merchandise before purchase. It is further desirable to present visual, promotional or instructional information on the hang tag to not only eliminate the need for additional information tags, but to contribute to the inconspicuousness of the hidden EAS device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an anti-theft hang tag comprises a substrate having a first substantially planar portion and a second portion foldable relative to the first portion about a fold line. An electronic surveillance device (EAS) is provided on the substrate first portion. A separate, substantially planar cover portion overlies and is permanently secured to the substrate first portion. The EAS is permanently sealably sandwiched between the separate cover portion and the substrate first portion, thereby defining a sealed tag portion. The substrate second portion is foldable about the fold line for releaseable securement with the sealed tag portion.
In a particular aspect of the present invention wherein an anti-theft apparatus is adapted for use as a hang tag or label for attachment to goods to be protected, the substrate second foldable portion is folded over the cover portion and releaseably secured to the cover portion by a pressure sensitive adhesive.
In a further aspect of the present invention wherein an anti-theft apparatus is adapted for use as a hang tag or label for attachment to goods to be protected, the substrate second foldable portion is folded over the substrate first portion and releaseably secured to the substrate first portion by a pressure sensitive adhesive.
In accordance with a method for making an anti-theft hang tag pursuant to the present invention, a substrate of a continuous strip of material is provided, wherein the substrate has a first substantially planar portion and a second substantially planar portion foldable relative to the first portion about a fold line. An electronic surveillance device (EAS) is placed on a surface of the first portion and a permanent adhesive is deposited on the substrate first portion and substantially around the EAS device. A separate cover portion is placed over the substrate first portion in permanently secured relation with the permanent adhesive, sealably sandwiching the EAS device between the cover portion and the substrate first portion in a sealed tag portion. A through hole is provided at least through the substrate for receipt of an attachment device for hanging the tag on goods to be protected. The substrate second folded portion is folded over the sealed tag portion and releasebly secured to the sealed tag portion by depositing a pressure sensitive adhesive between the substrate second foldable portion and the sealed tag portion.